RB-IGBTs (reverse blocking insulated gate bipolar transistors) provide improved blocking characteristics in the reverse direction. For example, in a reverse blocking mode a first part of an edge construction guides a potential applied to the back side to the front side, where a second part of the edge construction relieves the electric field. It is desirable to provide semiconductor devices with enhanced reverse blocking capabilities.